


Commander Cold

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I have no idea what I was thinking writing this, Leonard Snart Lives, Timey Wimey, commander cold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A guest from the future wants to speak with Barry, Iris, Sara, and Leonard.





	Commander Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a while back that in the comics, there is a Commander Cold who wields a cold gun and has a resemblance to Barry Allen. So then I decided to have some fun with that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this though.

“Thanks for coming,” Barry said as Sara and Leonard finally made it down to the pipeline.

“Is there a reason why we’re here?” Leonard asked, crossing his arms. He and Sara had been working on setting up their new home since leaving the Waverider. Progress had been slow for more reasons than one, but now it was held up by this.

“A breach opened in the cortex,” Iris explained as they entered the metahuman prison. “And he came out. He claimed he needed to talk to us, but this was after Caitlin and Cisco got into a fight with him when he came out.”

Sara frowned. “So why call the two of us?”

“Because he said you two had to be here too.”

Ahead of the four was one of the cells that now held someone. It was a boy decked out in some blue and white outfit, sitting on the ground. None of them were sure how old he was. He drummed his fingers against the glass, looking up when they approached him. His eyes were obscured by a pair of goggles, and a hood was pulled up over his head.

“You’re all here,” he mused.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Sara inquired, stepping forward.

“Let me out of this cage and I’ll tell you.”

Iris shook her head. “You attacked our friends, then said you had something to tell us.”

“Look,” the boy rose to his feet. “You need to trust me here. There’s things I can’t tell you.”

“Then at least tell us why you’re here so I can get back to what I was doing,” Leonard snapped.

“Just tell us who you are at least,” Barry added.

The kid shrugged. “That’s something I’m not sure you’re ready for.”

“Half the people in this room have been dead, one’s been in the Speed Force, and I’ve seen enough to take whatever you can throw at me,” Iris told him. “How come you wouldn’t tell us anything when we first subdued you? How come Sara Lance and Leonard Snart had to be here too?”

“Well, I was hoping one of you might figure it out,” the captive sighed. “Especially at this point in your timelines. Guess I was wrong though, but it doesn’t matter.”

The four exchanged frowns.

“Hey, at least just let me out of this,” the boy leaned against the glass. “I’m not going to try and kill you or anything. It’s be stupid of me to even try, and I’m not even sure it would work in the end with time travel.”

“The hell is that supposed to me?” Sara scoffed.

Barry tilted his head at the boy before moving over to the controls. He punched in the buttons to open the cage that the boy was inside.

“Barry, no,” Leonard shook his head. “You realize you could get us killed.”

“I’ll stop him if he tries,” Barry said as the boy stepped out. “Nothing funny, or you’re going right back inside there.”

The boy smiled at Barry. “Thanks anyways.”

Leonard noticed something at the boy’s side then. His hand dropped down to grab the cold gun that he’d brought to STAR Labs just in case they had a lot of trouble. 

Sara noticed the motion and moved her hand towards a place Leonard knew a knife was hidden. “What is it?”

“The kid’s from the future,” he said.

“That coming from your timey wimey sense?” Barry grinned.

Leonard rolled his eyes. Cisco had nicknamed his little gift from the Oculus after he was first rescued, and everyone refused to let it die. While he definitely felt the temporal energy that surrounded the kid, that wasn’t what had tipped him off. “Take a look at his weapon.”

Iris, Barry, and Sara all looked at the boy’s weapon. At his side, within a reach of his hand, was a cold gun. However, this model looked much more sleeker than Leonard’s. Now, taking another look at the kid, his outfit made much more sense. The hood, the goggles, the cold gun. Whoever he was, he seemed to be some future copycat of the Captain Cold persona.

“Who are you?” Sara demanded, stepping forwards with her knife in hand now. “Either you’re going to tell us willingly, or I’ll make you.”

“How about another idea?” the boy said, pulling his hood down and lowering his goggles. “Take a good look at me and see if you can figure it out yourself.”

The four studied him closely. He seemed around sixteen years old. His skin tone was only a few shades lighter than Iris’s. Black curls grew out of his head. A few freckles were splashed across his nose, like Sara herself had had when she was younger. The eyes of the boy were a familiar shade of blue. Sara turned towards Leonard as they realized why. 

“Whoa,” Iris looked from the boy to them. “You look-”

“No way,” Leonard shook his head. It couldn’t be possible.

Barry seemed stunned. “What’s your name?”

“Commander Cold,” the boy answered with a smile that reminded them too much of Barry’s.

“Your real name, kid,” Sara corrected.

“Leo,” he admitted.

Sara looked over at Leonard before back to Leo. “As in...”

“Leonard Bartholomew Allen.”

“Allen,” Leonard repeated, turning to Barry.

“I’m your grandson,” Leo told Barry, then faced Leonard. “Yours too, Gramps. And Gran’s. And Gram’s.”

Sara opened her mouth, but no words came out.

“Okay,” Iris exhaled slowly. “So why are you in the past.”

“Because you told me to get here,” Leo addressed her. “Jules already gave my coordinates to the current operators of the Waverider. They’re going to pick me up soon. But before I go back, I have to give you a warning.”

“A warning?” Sara raised an eyebrow. “What about?”

“Someone’s coming for you very soon,” Leo said gravely. “And if you want to live to be able to meet me again at least once, then you’ll have to be prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
